


The Stars Shine Brighter When I'm With You

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Liam, Beta!Niall, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Fem!Harry, M/M, Omega!Harry, alpha!louis, beta!Zayn, daddy!louis, harry's having twins, larry mpreg, louis likes to call harry princess, louis' a drama teacher, mpreg!harry, mummy!harry, past!mpreg, pregnant!Harry, present!mpreg, tomlinson children - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of Little One for the lovely misfit_soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Shine Brighter When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that I forgot to point this out in Little One, but the way that Harry and Louis are able to have kids is because of A/B/O dynamics, Harry being the omega, Louis as the alpha, and the other boys are betas (btw I’m so sorry this is so late, everything going on with school and everything else has been so hectic, but it’s finally done!)

"Hazza, I’m ho-oh fuck." Louis groans as he drops his bag on the floor, his sentence getting cut short as he smells the most glorious scent of pumpkin spice, Harry’s heat in full swing. 

He follows the scent up to their bedroom, finding his omega dressed in mint green lingerie with bows on the knee high stockings that are connected to it, three fingers deep inside of himself. 

"Fuck, you look so good princess." Louis moans, staring into Harry’s innocent green eyes. 

"Daddy!" Harry groans, tugging on his hard cock, which is slapped against his stomach, the omega having pulled down the mint green lace panties to finger himself until Louis got home. 

"Baby-cakes, I-I don’t know what to say, fuck, you just look so hot right now." Louis stutters, licking his lips as he stares at Harry intently. 

"Daddy, fuck me!" Harry whines, bucking up his hips. Louis nods, strip teasing Harry before getting onto the bed, laying next to his husband. 

"Daddy, please!" Harry moans, Louis placing a finger over his lips. 

"Patience, princess." Louis says, Harry whining deep in his throat. 

"Now, what do you want?" Louis asks, placing Harry’s hand off of his hard cock, wanting the omega to focus on him. 

"Bite me, then fuck me." Harry gasps. 

"Okay." Louis says, nibbling on Harry’s neck, right between his neck and collarbone, just where Harry likes it. Harry moans, gripping onto Louis’ forearm. 

"Daddy, bloody hell, don’t stop." Harry groans, loving the pleasure he’s receiving. 

Louis doesn’t stop until there’s a fresh purple mark on Harry’s neck, further claiming the omega as his. 

"You ready?" Louis asks Harry, placing the lube on the bed. 

"Fuck, yes." Harry groans, Louis chuckling as he coats his cock with lube, then slowly pushing into Harry’s entrance. 

Louis then starts thrusting in and out of Harry, the omega eliciting a moan. 

"Faster." Harry pants, arching his back when Louis finds his prostate. 

"So tight babe." Louis says, groaning in pleasure. 

"Daddy, fuck, I’m so close." Harry rasps out, his voice nearly gone from all the moaning he’s been doing. 

"Me too princess, we gonna come together?" Louis says, picking up the speed of his thrusts. 

"Oh, Daddy, holy shit, holy fuck, I’m so fucking close!" Harry speaks erratically, painting his and Louis’ stomachs white as he comes, Louis then spilling his come deep inside of Harry, the couple’s breathing coming out in small pants as they lay against each other, then kissing passionately. 

*

"Babe, you almost ready?" Louis asks Harry as he knocks on their bathroom door, the omega taking forever to get dressed. 

"Just need to brush my teeth babe, then we can go, okay?" Harry replies, picking up his toothbrush and applying some toothpaste to it, then wetting it. 

"Okay babe, Delilah and I’ll meet you downstairs!" Louis shouts back, bouncing the small toddler in his arms. 

*

Harry then comes downstairs two minutes later, taking Delilah from Louis. 

"Good morning, sweet angel." Harry says, kissing Delilah’s cheek, then playing with the four year old’s soft curly locks. 

"Are you ready for daycare, D?" Louis asks, the toddler nodding her head. 

"Yes, daddy." she says, playing with the little bear in her hands. 

"Alright, off to daycare for you, and then mummy and daddy get to have a nice relaxing day with your uncles." Louis says, Harry kissing their little girl as he places her in the car seat, then getting in the passenger seat to sit up front with his husband. 

*

"Bye honey, you have fun, okay? Mummy and I will come pick you up at three, I love you." Louis says as they’re dropping Delilah off at daycare, kissing her little button nose as she runs off to find her friends. 

"She’s getting so big Lou, it feels like just yesterday she was born." Harry reminisces, a tear falling from his eye.

"I know babe, but don’t think about the future though, okay? Let’s just go meet up with the boys." Louis says, taking Harry’s hand in his and driving to the mall to have their day off with the boys. 

*

As the boys are walking around the mall, Harry clutches onto Louis’ arm, the omega suddenly feeling dizzy. 

"Babe, you alright?" Louis asks, looking over at Harry. 

"I’m fine, I just-" Harry says, his sentence getting cut short as he lets out a gasp when his vision goes blurry and he feels like the world is spinning around him, his body then falling limp in Louis’ arms as his eyes slip shut. 

"Haz?! Baby, wake up! Harry, this isn’t funny, wake up!" Louis shouts, trying to shake his spouse out of his deep slumber. 

Niall, Liam, and Zayn stop walking, feeling that Louis and Harry aren’t behind them anymore, Niall gasping as he looks back and sees that Harry’s out cold. 

"What happened, mate?" Niall asks, Louis shrugging as tears brim at his eyes. 

"I don’t know, I was talking to ‘im, and then he just passed out! Liam, call an ambulance!" Louis says panicked, clutching Harry’s unconscious body in his arms. 

Liam nods, pulling out his phone and dialling 999. 

*

The paramedics arrive quickly, taking Harry out of Louis’ arms and placing him on the gurney, the alpha following them outside to the parking lot where they’ve parked the ambulance, one of them opening the doors on the back of the ambulance, picking up the gurney that Harry’s unconscious body lays on, placing it inside, Louis then hopping in, sitting on the metal bench next to the gurney. 

"Please be okay Haz, please." Louis whispers, clutching onto Harry’s limp hand. 

*

They arrive at the hospital quickly, the paramedics rushing Harry down to the ER, leaving Louis to watch the traumatic experience of his unconscious omega being taken away from him. 

*

One of the paramedics lightly pushes on Harry’s chest, trying to get his heart to start beating again as another one presses some oxygen into the omega’s lungs as she squeezes the oxygen tank, oxygen going through Harry’s lungs from the mask that’s connected to it. 

After five times of the paramedics doing the procedure Harry’s breathing again, the omega’s eyes opening slowly.

One of the paramedics then walks out to where Louis’ sitting in the lobby with his head down, placing their hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up. 

"Your husband’s okay, and we’re going to take him to a recovery room so he can rest, but do you know why he passed out? Did he eat today?" the paramedic asks, Louis standing up to hug her. 

"Thank you for saving him, but yes, he did eat this morning, can we run a blood test to find out why he passed out?" Louis says after he releases the paramedic from the hug, walking with her to Harry’s recovery room.

"I think that would be best, and he’s right in here. Someone will be in shortly to do the blood test you’ve requested." she tells him, Louis slowly opening the hospital room’s door, finding Harry laying on the bed with some nasal prongs in his nose, feeding him some oxygen to keep him breathing.

"Hi." Harry says, his voice quieter than a whisper. 

"Hi love." Louis says, kissing his sleep hazy omega’s lips.

"How you feelin’?" Louis asks after he pulls away from the kiss, rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s arm, then intertwining his hand with Harry’s, playing with the omega’s wedding rings. 

"A bit sleepy, where’s D?" Harry says, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"She’s at home with the lads, they picked her up after you passed out at the mall, and not to scare you or anything, but I’ve asked one of the paramedics to have a nurse do a blood test just to make sure you’re okay." Louis says, caressing Harry’s cheek. 

Harry’s phone then starts ringing, interrupting the couple’s sappy moment. 

"Hello?" Harry says as he answers his phone, a rushed voice firing questions at him on the other line. 

"Are you okay H?! I heard that you passed out at the mall!" Anne shouts, Harry pulling the phone away from his ear, clutching onto it as he fears that his mother’s broken his eardrums. 

"Mum, I’m fine, and where did you hear that? Did Lou tell you?" Harry asks, Louis shaking his head at him. 

"Oh honey, it’s all over Twitter! One of your former fans must’ve seen it happen and then Sugarscape wrote an article about it, and there’s a trend of ‘Get Well Soon Harry’, but you’re okay right?" Anne replies, her ‘mother hen’ mode kicking in. 

"Yes mum, I’m fine, I’ll have to let everyone know that I’m okay after the nurse comes in for my blood test, call you later. I love you, and tell Robin that Lou and I say hello!" Harry says, ending the call and locking his phone. 

*

"Come in." Louis says as someone knocks on the hospital room door, a nurse walking in with a needle in her hand. 

"Hello Harry, I hope you’re feeling well, I’m just here to do a little blood test, once it comes back from the lab we’ll know for sure why you passed out." she says, rubbing some alcohol on Harry’s skin with a cotton ball, then pressing the needle into his arm. 

Harry winces as she injects the needle into his skin, pressing his head into Louis’ neck. 

"Shh, don’t cry love it’s okay." Louis says, rubbing the crying omega’s back softly. 

"There we go, all done. Now we’ll just place this cotton ball here, along with some medical tape, and I’ll be back soon with your test results, and then you can be discharged to go home." the kind nurse tells Harry, walking out of the room to bring the blood test to the lab.

*

The nurse comes back thirty minutes later, Harry’s test results in hand. 

"Well, I’ve got your test results, and the reason why you blacked out earlier was because your body seemed to have had an iron deficiency, and we’ve also found something else from your blood test. You’re expecting, congratulations." she says, Louis and Harry hugging each other before kissing passionately.

"Since you’re pregnant we’ll give you some iron tablets to make sure you don’t pass out again, and we’ll also be giving you some prenatal vitamins. Would you like to see your baby?" she asks, Harry nodding, the three of them then standing up as she escorts them to a sonogram room. 

"Since you’re a bit early in your pregnancy we’ll have to do an internal sonogram until you’re a bit further along. Now if you’ll just spread your legs, we can start." she tells them, Harry spreading his legs a little so she can insert the wand to start the sonogram. 

"Lou, twins!" Harry says excitedly, pointing at the sonogram machine. 

"Oh, honey, two babies!" Louis says, squeezing Harry tightly. 

"Congratulations you two, you’re only a month pregnant at the moment, and is this your first pregnancy, Harry?" the nurse asks, the bonded couple shaking their heads. 

"No, we have a little girl at home, her three uncles are watching her right now, she’s four and her name’s Delilah Marie." Harry says, showing the nurse a picture of their daughter.

"Oh, isn’t she adorable? Well you might want to head home to her, I’ll go get the discharge papers for you two." the nurse tells them, walking out of the room to retrieve the discharge papers.

*

"Just sign these and you’re free to go boys." she tells them as she walks back into the hospital room, Louis and Harry signing the papers, the alpha then helping Harry off the bed, the twenty-six year old walking into the bathroom to change. 

*

"Time to go home, darling." Louis says happily, taking Harry’s hand in his and walking to the car with him, kissing his cheek once the green eyed lad’s all buckled in the passenger car.

"Can I let everyone know I’m okay?" Harry asks, pulling up Twitter on his phone.

"Sure, love." Louis says, the twenty-eight year old playing with Harry’s curls. 

'Everything's a-okay, we've got some bundles of joy on the way.' Harry tweets, his phone immediately blowing up with notifications.

*

'Stylinson Twins Baby Joy!' 

'Larry Stylinson's Expecting Twins!' 

'Former One Direction Heartthrobs Expecting Double Trouble!' 

'Larry Stylinson Have Gone At It Again And Are Now Expecting Twins!' 

The various headlines read, Harry chuckling at the last one. 

"Well now everyone knows, we just have one more person to tell." Louis says, smiling at his and Harry’s daughter. 

"That’s right, how could we forget our little one?" Harry says, tickling the four year old, causing her to squeal. 

"Now D, mummy and daddy have some big news, you’re going to be a big sister soon!" Harry says, Delilah clapping her little hands. 

"Yay! I get to be big sister!" Delilah squeals, then running upstairs to go play with her dolls. 

"It’s a good thing she’s excited instead of upset." Louis says, Harry nodding his head. 

"Just wait until she realises that she’ll have to give up her playroom." Harry says, the couple then laughing. 

*

"Now comes the worst part of pregnancy, morning sickness." Harry groans, his stomach churning as he pukes into the trash can on his bed, the omega not wanting to leave his room after he’d felt nauseous when he woke up this morning, the green eyed lad calling Saint Mary’s Hospital where he works in the maternity ward to tell them that he was feeling ill and he wouldn’t be coming in today. 

Luckily, Louis had taken Delilah with him to work, telling the toddler that mummy was sick and he didn’t want her to catch it. 

Louis comes home around four thirty, his daughter being held in one arm, his school bag on his opposite shoulder. 

"Love, we’re home!" Louis exclaims, placing his bag on the floor as well as Delilah, the toddler running upstairs to be with Harry. 

"How was work?" Harry asks, his voice hoarse from the morning sickness he’s experienced, they should really call it all day sickness instead. 

"Great, my drama kids loved playing with Delilah, especially that one pregnant omega in my third block, Grayson, he’s gonna be a great mum, I can tell." Louis says, moving one of Harry’s stray curls behind his ear. 

"How far along is he?" Harry asks as he plays with Delilah’s chestnut curls, wanting to know more about Louis’ student. 

"I’m not really sure, maybe you could tell me based on this picture I took of him and Delilah." Louis says, pulling up his camera roll on his phone. 

Harry puts on his reading glasses that he had to acquire a few weeks ago, the twins making his senses go all out of whack. “Oh wow, he looks like he’s about to pop, Lou! He’s probably around thirty-six to forty weeks, does he know what he’s having, though?” Harry says, his eyes widening as he examines the picture. 

"A little boy, if I’m correct. Sadly the kid’s been disowned by his parents and his alpha doesn’t want the kid, his parents were enraged that he was un-bonded and pregnant, kicked him out saying that he was an abomination. His alpha said he wasn’t ready to be a father, poor thing cried his eyes out, and this all happened in one day, Haz. His parents found his pregnancy test in their family bathroom that morning and called him during lunch about it, telling him to pack up his stuff and find another place to live, then his boyfriend broke up with him when he told him about it, he said he never wanted to see him again, and when lunch was over he came into class crying his eyes out, and I automatically knew something was wrong. He told me everything, and I couldn’t just let him live like that, so I told him about a house near the school that takes in pregnant teens; it used to be the X-Factor house, but they made it into a house for pregnant teens, and he’s been living there since he was found out he was pregnant. He cried when the baby kicked for the first time, coming over to my desk to let me feel, and it was just so magical. The bad thing is that he doesn’t even fit in at the house, all the others look down on him because he’s un-bonded and the person that owns the house is barely even there to help him out. He’s said that I’m the only one that he feels he can trust anymore. Anyways, he’s due in about three weeks, I just hope he doesn’t end up going into labor in class. He’s said that his birthing plan is to have a natural birth at the hospital, and he wants me to be there Haz, he says that he feels like he can really trust me and he wants me to be his son’s godfather." Louis says, Harry smiling as he watches his husband talk about his pregnant student, resting his elbows on his knees. 

"Well tell him that once he has him that I definitely want some pictures." Harry says, kissing Louis’ cheek. 

"Alright, I’ll make sure to let him know." Louis says, kissing Harry’s forehead before walking into Delilah’s playroom, time to put the toddler down for her afternoon nap.

*

(In this part of the story Delilah is having a sleepover at Zayn’s house with his adoptive daughter, Keira, who’s in Delilah’s Pre-K class with her)

It’s two weeks later when Louis gets a phone call in the middle of the night, waking him and Harry up from their deep slumber.

Louis looks at the analog clock on his nightstand before answering his phone, the time on the clock reading 3:18 A.M. 

"Hello?" Louis answers, someone gasping in pain on the other line, Louis immediately knows who’s calling him, Grayson. 

"Louis?" Grayson asks, the twenty-eight year old confirming that it’s him. 

"Grayson, are you okay, darling?" Louis asks, the pregnant sophomore’s breathing erratic. 

"He’s coming, I’m so scared, everyone else is asleep and I don’t know what to do, please help me." the teenager whimpers, his first contraction hitting him full swing. 

"Alright Grayson, I’ll be there soon, just stay calm and remember to breathe, okay?" Louis says, hanging up the phone and running outside to his Mercedes, speeding off to Manchester’s House for Pregnant Teens.

*

Grayson’s sitting on the living room couch when Louis arrives, the pregnant sophomore rubbing his stomach, looking up as he sees Louis standing a few feet away from him. 

"Louis! I’ve got my bag in my room, it’s the first one on the left, my contractions are forty minutes apart, and I’m only my second one, but it really hurts!" Grayson cries out, moaning in pain. 

"Shh, Grayson it’s okay, don’t cry, you’re stronger than this, I know you can do it, just breathe, I’ll be right back, then we’ll head off to the hospital, I promise." Louis says, kissing Grayson’s nose. 

"But Louis, I-oh god!" Grayson shrieks, squeezing Louis’ hands tightly. 

"Breathe, darling, it’s okay, I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get your bag, just keep breathing." Louis tells him, running upstairs to go retrieve the omega’s bag.

* 

He comes back two minutes later, helping Grayson off the couch and walking outside to his Mercedes. He helps the pain stricken lad into the passenger seat, buckling him in safely, then walking around the car to the driver’s side, getting in and turning his key in the ignition. 

"Seriously?! C’mon!" Louis shouts, his car not wanting to start all of a sudden. 

"What’s wrong?" Grayson asks, the twenty-eight year old shaking his head. 

"I’m so sorry honey, my car won’t start. How about we call my husband, have him come pick us up and take us to the hospital." Louis suggests, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket, pressing Harry’s speed dial and putting it on speaker. 

"Lou, everything okay?" Harry answers, knowing something’s up, they should’ve been at the hospital by now. 

"My Mercedes won’t start, I need you to come pick us up and bring us to the hospital." Louis says, Harry letting out a sigh of frustration. 

"Okay, see you soon love." Harry says, hanging up and rushing outside to his Audi. 

*

"Lou!" Harry shouts as he finds a spot in the parking lot, Louis’ head snapping up as he hears Harry’s voice. 

"Haz, over here!" Louis shouts, getting out of the car and waving his hands around, Harry walking over to him. 

"Thank god you’re here, we need to get to the hospital pronto." Louis says, Harry nodding as he helps Grayson out of the car, picking the teenager up bridal style and carrying him to his Audi. 

*

"Louis, let’s go!" Harry shouts, the five foot nine alpha groaning. 

"Gimme a second Haz, I can’t find my bloody wallet!" Louis shouts, rummaging through his car. 

"Grayson, do you want me to sit with you? I know that it can be really hard, being in labor and all, I’ve been through this before, I heard that you met my little four year old, now I gave birth to her, and I know how much pain you’re in right now, so I’ll let you squeeze my hand if you need to." Harry says as he looks at the pain stricken lad, Grayson hugging him, surprising the green eyed omega, Harry then hugging back. 

"Thank you so much, I really don’t deserve this, I’m so glad that you guys have decided to help me through this, really thank you." Grayson says, his eyes pooling with tears of joy. 

"You’re welcome Grayson." Harry replies, holding onto the sophomore’s hand as he winces in pain. 

"Lou, where’s his bag?" Harry asks, looking around his car for the hospital bag. 

"Shit, I’ll be right back." Louis says, running back to his car to get the bag. 

"Alright, bag’s in the trunk, now let’s go." He says when he returns, starting Harry’s car and driving off to the hospital.

*

"What hospital, darling?" Louis asks, looking at Grayson in the rear view mirror. 

"Saint Mary’s, I’ve booked a private room there, I just need to call them to let them know we’re coming." Grayson says, handing his phone to Harry once he’s pulled up the contact.

"Hi, no this isn’t Grayson, this is Dr. Tomlinson, but I’m with Grayson right now, and he wants to let you guys know that he’s in labor, and we’re on our way to the hospital." Harry says, rubbing Grayson’s sore back as the teenager grips onto his hand tightly. 

"Ok, yeah, thanks, we’ll see you soon." Harry replies, then hanging up, giving Grayson his phone back.

*

"I’ll go find the nurse, you two stay put." Louis says as they arrive at the hospital, turning off the car and getting out to find the nurse that said she’d be waiting for them in the lobby. 

Louis walks into the lobby, quickly finding a nurse standing by with a wheelchair. 

"Hi, I’m here with Grayson Chaylin, he’s outside in the car." Louis tells her, the nurse nodding as they walk out to the parking lot, finding Grayson sitting in the backseat with the car door open, the teenager fighting an ongoing contraction. 

"Grayson, the nurse is here with a wheelchair, stay here with Louis while I get your bag from the trunk. Lou help him get into the wheelchair." Harry instructs, opening his trunk door with his keys, then picking up the hospital bag and placing it on his shoulder. 

"Alright, Mr. Chaylin, let’s head inside and get you to your room and settled, then we’ll have Dr. Grey check your dilation." The nurse tells Grayson as they pass the receptionist, who quickly signs them in, the four of them then walking to the elevator to take them to the labor and delivery floor of the hospital. 

*

"I’m gonna need one of you to help him into this gown, then we’ll put him on an IV and a fetal heart monitor as well as a machine to monitor his contractions, after that you’ll just sit tight until Dr. Grey arrives to check his dilation." the nurse tells them once they’ve gotten to the hospital room suite, Harry taking the gown from her and walking into the bathroom with Grayson. 

The sophomore carefully takes off his paternity shirt and jeans, Harry then helping him into the blue hospital gown.

Luckily it’s an actual gown, not the kind that has to be tied in the back, so all Harry has to do is help Grayson put it over his head and through the arm holes. They then walk out of the bathroom, the nurse waiting for them with an IV in her hand. 

Grayson carefully sits on the bed, with help from Harry and Louis, the nurse then injecting the IV into his arm, putting some medical tape over it so that it won’t fall out. 

The teenager presses his head into Harry’s chest while she injects the IV into his arm, the young omega never liking needles that much. The nurse then places the fetal monitor on his stomach, clicking the buckle of the strap into place. Next, she places a contraction tracker on his finger, the long wire connected to a machine that will track the frequency and length of his contractions. She then leaves after washing her hands, the trio having to wait for the doctor to arrive. 

*

Doctor Grey walks in five minutes later, shaking hands with Grayson, then asking the teenager to bend his legs and spread them so she can check his dilation.

"Alright Grayson, you’re about four centimetres, six more until you’re able to push. Now, I’m just gonna check to make sure your baby’s head is facing down, and we’ll also do an ultrasound to make sure the cord isn’t wrapped around his neck." Dr. Grey tells Grayson, the teenager nodding his head. 

She places her hands on his stomach, pressing on it lightly to feel for the baby’s head. 

"He seems to be head down, so that’s good. Now we’ll do an ultrasound to make sure everything’s fine." Dr. Grey tells them, Louis and Harry helping Grayson prop himself up on the bed so that they can start the ultrasound. 

Grayson carefully pulls his gown up to his stomach, his bottom half covered by the blanket. Dr. Grey rolls over the sonogram machine, the rest of the equipment in her hands. 

She squirts the gel on Grayson’s stomach, causing the lad to shiver from the coldness of it. She then spreads it around with the transducer wand, an image of Grayson’s son then popping up on the sonogram machine. 

"Aww, he’s so cute!" Harry squeals, rubbing his eighth week swell as he thinks of the appointment he has that’s coming up in two days. 

"Okay, so the umbilical cord is not wrapped around the baby’s neck, so you should be able to continue with your original birth plan, and I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you." Dr. Grey announces, Grayson breathing out a sigh of relief. She then walks out, wishing the pregnant teenager good luck. 

*

"Harry!" Grayson shouts, Harry rushing out of the bathroom and taking the teenager’s hand into his own. 

"What’s wrong, Grayson, are you okay?" Harry asks, the teen omega shaking his head as tears down his face. 

"My water broke and I’m so scared, what if I’m not a good mum, what if my baby hates me?" Grayson says, Harry chuckling at the child’s foolishness.

"Grayson, your baby is not going to hate you, and you’ll never know if you’re a bad mum or not until you start taking care of your baby, now you said your water broke, should I go get the doctor, or do you want me to check you instead?" Harry tells the teenager, Grayson’s eyes now dry of tears. 

"I-I’m not sure, I mean I trust you, but I don’t have a problem with Dr. Grey, maybe have her come in here and we can ask her?" Grayson suggests, Harry nodding his head, then pressing the call button next to the bed. 

*

Dr. Grey walks back in five minutes later, Louis trailing behind her with some food that he got in the hospital’s café. 

"Missed you." Harry says as Louis walks over to him, the alpha handing him a cup of coffee. 

"That line was so long, so any updates on Grayson?" Louis queries, caressing Harry’s cheek.

"His water broke while you guys were gone." Harry says, getting Dr. Grey’s attention. 

"Should I check him then?" she asks, Harry shaking his head. 

"Grayson has become aware of the fact that I’m an obstetrician, and he wanted to know if it was okay if I checked him from now on." Harry tells her, Dr. Grey nodding her head. 

"If Grayson feels safer with you, then I’m totally fine with that, but you’ll have to go to your office real quick to put on some scrubs." she tells him, Harry nodding his head as he stands up from his chair to leave the room, heading to his office. 

*

He comes back in three minutes, the tall omega now dressed in his white sneakers and some blue scrubs.

He walks over to the sink in the bathroom, taking his rings off first and handing them to Louis, then washing his hands, putting some light blue gloves on afterwards. 

"Okay hun, I’m gonna check your dilation now, just spread your legs and sit still, alright?" Harry commands, Grayson spreading his legs and sitting there calmly as Harry checks his dilation. 

It doesn’t take long for Harry to check the pregnant lad’s dilation, his fingers only in the lad’s cervix for about five seconds. 

"Alright, so you’re at six centimetres right now, and this is where the contractions will get very unbearable, so if you want anything to help the pain, just let me know." Harry says, taking his gloves off and tossing them in the rubbish bin, then sitting next to Grayson, moving some sweaty hair away from the lad’s face. Louis then hands Harry his wedding rings as well the other various rings, the lad shaking his head and telling Louis to hold onto them for the time being. 

The alpha nods, putting the various rings that his omega wears in the front pocket of Harry’s Gucci bag.

*

"I want some medication Harry, please, it hurts so much." Grayson whimpers, tears of pain falling down his cheeks.

"Well I can’t give you an epidural, because your waters already broke, so you have the option of some gas, or we can head to the tub for a little bit." Harry tells Grayson, wiping the tears away from the teenager’s face. 

"C-Can we go in the tub? I brought some extra clothes incase I changed my mind about a water birth." Grayson replies, Harry nodding as he helps him off the bed, disconnecting all the wires from the lad, then helping him out of the hospital gown and into his spare clothes. 

*

"Is this better, love?" Harry asks, Grayson nodding his head. 

"Much, I’m a lot more relaxed now." Grayson responds, the two of them then hearing Louis calling out for them as he walks back into the room. 

"We’re in the tub, Lou!" Harry shouts, Louis then appearing in the bathroom doorway. 

"Well someone looks cute." Louis says, Grayson blushing as he realises that Louis’ talking about him, his attire being a mint green tube top and pink shorts. 

"The little bump looks so cute now that I can actually see it." Louis says, walking over to Grayson and kneeling down to the teenager’s level, rubbing his hands over the sophomore’s prominent bump. 

Grayson’s eyes then go wide as he feels as strong pain, this one a lot stronger than the rest of his contractions, the young omega letting out a shriek. 

"Harry, it hurts! Oh my god, it hurts so bad!" Grayson yelps, the teenager curling in on himself as he pushes involuntarily, Louis running out of the room to go find Doctor Grey.

"Stay calm Grayson, the baby’s officially coming, now don’t push until Louis comes back with Doctor Grey okay, breathe instead. Can you do that for me?" Harry asks, the teenager weakly nodding his head. 

*

"Doctor Grey!" Louis shouts as he spots the blonde omega, running over to her. 

"Louis, everything okay with Grayson?" she asks, Louis shaking his head.

"The baby’s ready, we need your help." Louis says, Dr. Grey nodding as she follows him back to Grayson’s room. 

*

Meanwhile the teenager’s screaming his lungs out, the pain now on the highest level of unbearable. 

Harry wipes some sweat off the young omega’s forehead with a damp towel, helping him breathe as they wait for Doctor Grey to come back. 

*

"Harry, I need to push!" Louis hears Grayson whimper from the bathroom, the twenty-eight year old alpha running into the bathroom and grabbing onto Grayson’s hand as the teenager screams out in pain. 

Doctor Grey then walks into the bathroom, finding Grayson breathing heavily as he fights the urge to push, the teenager groaning in pain.

"Okay, now who would you like to deliver the baby Grayson, me or Harry?" Doctor Grey asks, Grayson clutching onto Harry. 

"I guess he wants me to do it? I’ll just put on a mask and some gloves, and then we can start." Harry says, walking out of the room to put on a surgical mask and some blue rubber gloves, then walking back into the bathroom and getting into position to help Grayson deliver his son. 

"Okay Grayson, your next contraction is about to start, and if you feel the urge to push go right ahead, Louis and I are here for you." Harry says through the mask, his voice a little bit muffled. 

Grayson then tenses up as the next contraction starts, the teenager putting his left hand over his mouth while he squeezes Louis’ right hand with his other as he let’s out a muffled cry, baring down to aide his son out of his body. 

"That was really good Grayson, a few more pushes like that and he should pop right out." Harry praises, holding onto the baby’s emerging head.

Louis softly rubs his fingers over Grayson’s knuckles, bringing the young lad’s hand up to his mouth and kissing it softly to try and soothe the teenager’s pain. 

Grayson melts under Louis’ touch, smiling softly. 

"Push, Grayson!" Harry shouts, snapping the teenager out of his trance, causing Grayson to grip onto Louis’ hand tightly, the young omega panting heavily once the contraction ends.

*

It’s about forty-five minutes later when Grayson’s on his last push, just his son’s lower abdomen and legs left to push out. 

"One more push Grayson, I can almost see his toes." Harry says, Louis wiping some sweat off the pain stricken teenager’s forehead with a damp towel, then letting the teenager grip onto his hand as he pushes for the final time, his son then being caught in Harry’s arms. 

"It’s a boy!" Harry announces, lifting up the newborn and passing him to Grayson, the teenager looking down at his son in awe. 

"Hi, I’m your mummy, unfortunately daddy won’t be around, but that’s okay, I should be able to take care of you all on my own, now your godfather has to take you away real quick to clean you up, but I’ll be waiting to hold you again when you return." Grayson says, handing his son to Harry after the baby’s umbilical cord has been cut. 

Louis then helps him out of the tub, guiding the teenager back to the hospital bed. 

*

Once Grayson’s son is all cleaned up and his measurements are done, Harry hands him the newborn, who’s now swaddled in a light blue blanket, a clipboard in his other hand with a pen attached to it (since Harry has really big hands he was able to carry Grayson’s son in one hand and the clipboard with the birth certificate attached to it in his other hand). 

"So what are you naming the little cutie?" Harry asks, unclipping the pen from the clipboard and uncapping it, ready to write down the name of Grayson’s son. 

"I’ve decided to name him Matthew Aiden Chaylin." Grayson responds, Harry nodding as he writes it down, then passing the document to Grayson so that he can fill out the rest once Matthew’s been passed to Louis. 

 

*

After Grayson’s filled out the birth certificate he passes it to Doctor Grey, the blonde doctor then leaving the room to get Grayson’s discharge papers considering both him and Matthew are healthy.

Louis passes Matthew back to Grayson, the newborn gurgling happily as he looks up at his father with his turquoise blue eyes. 

"You did great, he’s gonna be a real charmer Grayson." Harry says, watching as Grayson fondly caresses his son’s soft cheeks. 

Doctor Grey then walks back in, passing Grayson the discharge papers as Harry takes Matthew from Grayson. 

"Hi Matthew, I’m Harry, my husband Louis’ your godfather, so I guess I’m your other godfather. Anyways, I think you’re really cute and I’m sure you’ll break a few hearts some day." Harry says as he plays with the newborn’s fingers, gasping when Matthew’s fist curls around his pointer finger. 

"Alright, I’ll just take these from you and you’re free to go home now." Doctor Grey says as she takes the discharge papers from Grayson, then walking out of the room. 

"Do you have a car seat for him? If not you can have the one that I have for Delilah in my car, we’ll be buying some new ones later on once we figure out the genders of the twins." Harry responds, Grayson’s eyes going wide. 

"You’re having twins?!" He gasps, Harry and Louis nodding their heads. 

"Found out two weeks ago, I really hope at least one of them is a boy." Louis says, Harry chuckling as he rubs Louis’ back.

"Maybe we’ll get two of them, I’ve been feeling really cold lately, and my studies show that omegas who are usually cold during pregnancy are having a baby boy or more, right Grayson?" Harry says, the teenager humming in response as he buckles Matthew into the car seat. 

"Oh yeah, I’d always come into Drama wearing a fuzzy jacket and Louis was always asking me why and I couldn’t really explain it to him because he wouldn’t be able to understand that my hormones were all out of whack." Grayson says, kissing his son’s forehead, then sitting next to him in the back seat of Harry’s car.

*

"Bye Grayson, good luck honey!" Harry shouts as they drop Grayson off, the teenager walking inside the house with his son in the baby carrier. 

"Bye! I’ll send you my homework tomorrow Mr. Tomlinson!" Grayson exclaims, blowing a kiss to Louis, then walking inside the house. 

 

*

"Haz, you okay?" Louis asks as he knocks on the bathroom door, Harry retching into the loo on the other side. 

"Yeah, just some morning sickness." Harry responds before vomiting in the loo when another wave of nausea comes over him. 

"Are you sure it’s normal for you to be having morning sickness after the first trimester, pumpkin?" Louis asks, walking into the bathroom and softly rubbing the sickly omega’s back.

"Yeah, sometimes morning sickness is more frequent when you’re expecting twins." Harry replies, then placing his head on Louis’ shoulder, the omega purring softly as Louis starts to play with his curls. 

"So you ready to hear their heartbeats today?" Louis asks Harry as he cards his fingers through the omega’s unruly curls, Harry wincing when he pulls on a knot. 

"Yeah, and look, I’ve started showing a little." Harry says, lifting up his shirt and showing Louis his little baby pudge. 

"Oh Haz, you look so cute." Louis responds, poking the little bit of pudge on Harry’s stomach, then kissing the omega’s cheek. 

"I know, just wait till I’m fully showing, everyone at work will be touching me nonstop." Harry chuckles, Louis then helping him off the bathroom floor so they can go to their ultrasound appointment. 

"I know darling, it was the same way with the boys when you were pregnant with Delilah, it’s only because you look absolutely adorable with my babies in your belly." Louis says as he escorts the pregnant lad to the car, one hand on the omega’s waist while the other holds Harry’s left hand.

Louis then opens up the passenger side door of his Mercedes for Harry, the green eyed omega carefully slipping inside the car and buckling himself in. 

"Okay, you ready pumpkin?" Louis asks Harry, the green eyed lad nodding his head as they drive down to Doctor Miles’ obstetrics and gynaecology office. 

*

"Alright love, you go sit while I sign you in." Louis tells Harry before he kisses the omega’s cheek, Harry then walking over to one of the chairs in the waiting room and sitting down in it. Louis then joins him two minutes later, taking Harry’s hand in his. 

"Everything’s fine love." Louis says as he runs his fingers over Harry’s knuckles, Harry then looking up at him in confusion. 

"How did you know I was nervous?" Harry asks, causing Louis to chuckle.

"Pumpkin, you’ve been bouncing your knee up and down since we left the house, and you’ve been playing with your fingers since you sat down, like I said before everything’s fine, the twins are doing perfect right now, you need to stop stressing yourself out." Louis says, caressing Harry’s cheek, then bringing the omega in for a passionate kiss. 

"Okay, I’m just scared, what if the doctor tells us that I’ve miscarried one of them and it turns out that one was supposed to be a boy and the other one’s not? I don’t wanna let you down if I’d end up miscarrying probably our one and only chance of a son." Harry says, tearing up, Louis then wiping the tears off his face.

"Babe, everything’s fine, now c’mon the nurse just called your name." Louis tells Harry, the omega nodding his head as the two of them stand up and follow the nurse to the sonogram room. 

"Love you pumpkin." Louis murmurs to Harry as they walk down the hallway with the nurse, their hands intertwined. 

"Love you too." Harry responds back, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, the cerulean eyed alpha then carding his fingers through Harry’s soft curls. 

"Alright lads, just sit tight and Doctor Miles should be in very shortly." the nurse tells them as she opens the door for them and let’s them inside the room, shutting the door once the two of them are inside. 

Harry carefully sits down on the recliner, Louis them sitting next to him on the swivel chair. 

"Haz, c-can I feel?" Louis asks as he motions to Harry’s little bump, the omega nodding as he closes his eyes and starts to relax in the chair. 

Louis slowly pulls up Harry’s lilac maternity shirt, rubbing his hands over the tight skin. 

"Harry, you look so beautiful," Louis says fondly, rubbing his thumbs over Harry’s small bump, then wiping his eyes as he sniffles, the mere sight of his pregnant omega bringing tears of joy to his eyes. "I can’t believe we’re having twins Haz, it’s the best thing you could ever give me, I love you so much." Louis says, then kissing Harry’s bump and pulling the shirt back down, also kissing the omega’s button nose.

"I love you too." Harry croaks, tears of joy running down his face. ‘Damn hormones’ the omega thinks as Louis kisses him passionately, the alpha bringing his hands up to Harry’s cheeks and caressing them softly. 

*

"Hello lads, good to see you again." Doctor Miles greets as she walks in, shaking hands with the bonded couple. 

"Alright, so first I’ll do the usual, height, weight, and so on, and then we can start the sonogram." Doctor Miles tells the two lads, Harry then standing up from the recliner and following Doctor Miles to the back of the room. 

"So your height hasn’t changed very much, you’re still six foot three, and you’ve gained four pounds since our last visit, which is good, we don’t want you to gain too much weight in the beginning, we want most of your weight to come from the babies as they grow instead of the weight coming from unhealthy foods such as sweets, chips, and etcetera, so I’m guessing that you’ve been eating healthy, and your stomach is only about six in a half centimetres around at the moment, and two centimetres from top to bottom, so everything seems to be perfectly on track, darling. Now let’s get started on the sonogram." Doctor Miles tells Harry as she takes his measurements and writes them down on her clipboard under week fourteen, the couple then walking back over to the sonogram machine where Louis’ sat, Harry then sitting back down on the recliner and lifting up his maternity shirt as Doctor Miles squirts the translucent gel on his stomach, then spreading it around with the wand, their babies then popping up on the screen. 

"Your little ones seem to be doing perfect, and they’re starting to grow fingers and toes now, as well as their fingernails, so expect some movement later on, such as little flutters and some kicks, and once you’re around sixteen to twenty-two weeks Louis should start being able to feel them as well, and I’ll see you lads in two weeks, if you encounter any problems just let me know." Doctor Miles tells the happy couple, then handing Harry some paper towels to wipe off the gel. 

Once the gel is all cleaned off Harry’s stomach, Louis helps him off the recliner and they then shake hands with Doctor Miles before heading out to their car and back home.

*

"Welcome home, honey. Pumpkin, what happened?" Harry asks as Liam walks in the door with Louis, the cerulean eyed alpha suddenly on crutches with a tan ankle brace wrapped around his foot.

"I was putting away some textbooks at work and I tripped over my laptop charger. I landed pretty bad and I sprained my ankle." Louis says, wincing when Liam helps him onto the couch, elevating the pain stricken lad’s leg for him with a pillow. 

"Well are you okay, or am I gonna have to help you upstairs by carrying you now?" Harry asks, Louis shaking his head. 

"Haz, you can’t carry me, you’re pregnant. I’ll be able to get myself upstairs on my own, promise. Now come sit with daddy." Louis reassures his omega, then patting the couch and lifting his leg a little to let Harry sit down, then placing it back on the pillow once the seventeen weeks pregnant lad is sitting down next to him with his elevated leg on the taller lad’s lap.

"So how long are you supposed to have a sub for?" Harry asks, Louis shrugging. 

"Depends on how fast I recover, if I recover normally the minimal is three weeks, but if it takes a little longer it might be about six weeks." Louis responds, Harry then gasping as he looks down at his ever-growing bump. 

"You okay, darling?" Louis asks as he sits up a little, intertwining his hand with Harry’s. Harry nods, then grabbing Louis’ wrist and placing it on his bump. 

"Feel right here, boo." Harry says, firmly pressing Louis’ hand on his bump. 

"What am I fee-oh. Harry one of them kicked! I felt that!" Louis squeals, squeezing Harry’s hand as he watches one of their babies’ feet poke out through Harry’s tight skin. 

"They started when I was cooking dinner, at first I thought it was just a little flutter or something, but it appears that they were kicking out at me." Harry says, rubbing his hand over his bump as he stands up to go retrieve their dinner, some chicken and gnocchi soup. 

"This is good Haz, did you make it yourself?" Louis asks as he eats some of the soup, holding his spoon near his mouth as he savours the taste.

"I did, do you like it? It seems that D does." Harry says, laughing as he looks at his daughter who’s playing with her food. 

"Well I love it darling, it’s very good." Louis responds, kissing Harry’s cheek, then smiling softly, causing his eyes to crinkle up. 

"And I love you." Harry says, then kissing Louis’ lips passionately.

*

"Have you thought of any names yet, princess?" Louis asks Harry as they’re sitting in the waiting room of Doctor Miles’ office, anxiously awaiting for Harry’s name to be called. 

"Well, if we have twin girls I think we should name them Kathryn Jessica and Erika Bailey, but if we have boys I’ve thought of Nicholas Ryan and Matthew Edward." Harry tells his spouse, absentmindedly rubbing his prominent five month swell. 

"I really like those, Haz, they sound cute. Little Matthew and Nicholas or Kathryn and Erika." Louis says fondly, intertwining his hand with Harry’s that’s rested on the bump that’s growing their children as they speak. 

"So any guesses Haz?" the alpha queries, Harry shrugging.

"I’m thinkin’ at least one boy, some of my co-workers did a few old wives’ tales on me and most of them point to signs of a boy." Harry guesses, Louis then kissing his cheek. 

"That’s wonderful, a grandson for once in my life." Jay says from where she’s sat on the other side of Harry, Louis’ mother having brought them to the ultrasound appointment considering Louis’ still on crutches from his ankle sprain a few weeks prior. 

"Harry Tomlinson?" a nurse announces as she walks into the lobby, Jay first helping up Harry, then passing Louis his crutches as the trio follows the kind nurse to the sonogram room where their appointment will be taking place.

*

"Hello lads, nice to see you again, I assume everything’s going well with the pregnancy, but apparently not everyone is doing well, what happened to you?" Doctor Miles asks as she walks in the sonogram room, noticing Louis’ foot in an ankle brace. 

"Tripped over my laptop cord while cleaning up my classroom and sprained my ankle." Louis tells her, the obstetrician humming in response. 

"Well I hope you recover soon, but are you ready to see your little ones now?" Doctor Miles asks, Harry nodding his head as he lifts up his floral maternity shirt, revealing his prominent stomach. 

Jay then gasps, this being the first time she’s seen Harry’s bump unclothed. 

"Harry you look so cute!" she says, softly rubbing her hands over her son-in-law’s ever-growing stomach. 

"Thanks." Harry responds, kissing his mother-in-law’s cheek. 

Doctor Miles then spreads the gel on Harry’s stomach with the transducer wand, the couple’s two children then popping up on the screen. 

"The twins seem perfectly healthy for twenty weeks and they’re both at ten ounces right now, and would you like to know their genders?" she asks, the bonded couple then nodding their heads. 

"Alright, baby A is a boy as well as baby B, congratulations, identical twin boys!" Doctor Miles announces, Harry and Louis then kissing each other passionately. 

"Thank. You. So. Much. I. Love. You. So. Much. Darling. Oh. My. God. Two. Boys. Identicals." Louis says between kissing Harry, his mother then clearing her throat. 

"I understand you’re excited darling, but please, leave that for the bedroom." Jay says, causing Harry to giggle, the green eyed lad unable to contain his laughter. 

*

"Thanks for taking us mum, give the little ones some kisses for us." Louis says as his mum places him on the couch, the older woman kissing his forehead, as well as Harry’s, then walking outside to her car to get home to her husband and multiple children. 

*

"Hey Zayn, can you pick up Delilah from daycare for me? I’m still on crutches and Doctor Miles said that Harry’s too pregnant to drive places anymore now that he’s almost in his third trimester." Louis asks the raven haired lad over FaceTime, Zayn nodding his head.

"Sure mate, so how’s that leg of yours feelin’? Gettin’ any better?" Zayn asks, Louis shaking his head. 

"Not really, it seems that my body wants me to stay at home with Hazza for a while." Louis replies, wincing when he moves his foot a little bit, pulling the strained muscle. 

"Hi Zayn!" Harry says as he pops up in the frame, waving at the caramel eyed beta. 

"Hello Harry, how are the boys doing?" Zayn asks, Harry looking at him confused. 

"How did you know the babies were boys, Louis, did you tell him?" Harry whines, then swatting Louis’ arm with the back of his hand.

"Okay, you got me, I told Zayn, I had to tell someone, and I knew if I told Liam or Niall they’d tell everybody, but Zayn’s sworn to secrecy until everyone else finds out at your baby shower when you’re in your twenty-eighth week." Louis responds, then poking Harry’s nose, causing it to scrunch up. 

"Alright lads, well I’ll see you later when I come by with Delilah." Zayn says as he ends the call, Harry blowing him a kiss. 

*

"Hi, I’m here to pick up Delilah Tomlinson, I’m her uncle." the raven haired beta tells the receptionist as he enters the daycare, the blonde omega then pulling out Delilah’s records to make sure Zayn’s telling the truth. 

"Okay, on her emergency contact list I see Anne Twist, Johannah Deakin, and an Uncle Zayn Malik, I’m guessing that last one’s you, so just head down this corridor and she’s in the three and four year old’s room with Miss Johnson." the receptionist tells Zayn, the olive skinned lad nodding his head and walking down the hall to find his niece. 

*

"Uncle Zaynie!" Delilah squeals when she sees Zayn standing in the doorway of her classroom, running over to him and hugging his legs. 

"Hi princess, are you ready to go home to mummy and daddy?" He asks, the toddler nodding her head, the beta then taking her bag from her and placing it on his shoulder as they leave the daycare and walk out to his car. 

*

"Daddy!" Delilah squeals as she spots Louis walking upstairs with Harry’s help, the couple turning around and smiling at their four year old. 

"Hello, darling." Louis says as he pets his daughter’s curly hair when she runs over to him, the cerulean eyed girl raising up her arms, wanting to be held. 

"Honey I can’t hold you, we could get hurt because of my ankle brace." Louis says, causing the four year old to pout. 

"But Daddy." she starts, Harry then deciding to pick her up before she throws a tantrum. 

"All better, D?" Harry asks, the toddler shaking her head as she reaches for Louis, wanting him to hold her instead.

"Daddy." she whimpers, tears of unsatisfactory pooling at her eyes. 

"D, you know daddy loves you, but I can’t hold you when I have a sprained ankle, you understand that, right? I just don’t want you getting hurt." Louis tells her, the toddler nodding her head as she scrubs at her eye with her fist. 

"Do you wanna come watch a movie with us, D? We were about to watch Frozen, and Daddy can hold you while we sit on the bed." Harry asks the four year old, her face lighting up as she hears the title of her favourite Disney movie, running to her parents’ bedroom before Harry can even finish his sentence. 

"I’ll take that as a yes." Louis replies, then walking to his and Harry’s room on his crutches. 

*

"So D, who all is coming to your party Friday?" Louis asks the toddler as they’re sitting at the table eating breakfast, the alpha finally able to go back to work now that his ankle is fully healed. 

"Keira, Uncle Zayn, Uncle Niall, Uncle Liam, Nanny Jay, Grandma Anne, Auntie Lottie, Auntie Fizzy, Auntie Daisy, Auntie Pheebs, Grayson, Matthew, and my friends Katie and Tommy." the four year old replies, counting on her fingers as she lists off everyone that’s coming to her fifth birthday party. 

"Is that correct, Haz?" Louis asks, his twenty-five weeks pregnant omega nodding his head. 

"Yup, and then in three weeks we have my baby shower where we’ll be revealing the genders of the twins, I mean obviously Jay and Zayn already know, but I’ve told everyone to just bring gender neutral things, I didn’t wanna give anything away by saying not to buy any pink." Harry says, groaning as one of the twins kicks out at him, the other twin then joining in on the fun, aggravating him as they’ve decided to gang up on him. 

"Oi, stop kicking me, you little buggers." He mumbles as he softly rubs his stomach, lightly pressing the heel of his palm on their feet to make them stop, unfortunately not succeeding. 

"Lou, make them stop." Harry groans, Louis chuckling as he places his piano calloused hands on Harry’s stomach, rubbing softly as he talks to their twin sons. 

"Matt, Nicky, be nice to mummy, please stop kicking him, he’s trying to keep you healthy and kicking him isn’t going to help." Louis says firmly, Harry sighing in relief when the kicking stops. 

"So when are our mums coming?" Louis asks, Harry shrugging as he absentmindedly rubs his large hand over his prominent swell. 

"I think around one, her and Jay said they wanted to help me decorate for D’s birthday, and then they’ll be staying with us after I’ve hit eight months up until the twins are born." Harry replies, wincing when he gets a sharp pain in the small of his back. 

"You alright, darling?" Louis asks in concern, Harry nodding his head. 

"Yeah, just some back pain." Harry tells him, Louis nodding as he stands up from the table and clears the trio’s plates, kissing Harry’s cheek, murmuring an ‘I love you’ to the green eyed omega as he walks to the front door with Delilah, picking up his school bag and walking out to his Mercedes with the four year old on his hip, Louis having had to drop off Delilah at school a little earlier than usual today. 

*

"Mummy!" Harry exclaims as his mother walks through the door with Jay behind her, the omega stretching his arms out for a hug. 

"Oh darling, you’re looking absolutely dashing, how have the little ones been treating, you lately?" Anne asks as she hugs her pregnant son, Harry hugging her tightly, having missed his mum. 

"Good, but the little buggers seem to like kicking a lot, they’re actually going at it right now." Harry tells his mother as she pulls away from the hug, placing her hands on Harry’s bump, frowning when she doesn’t feel any kicks. 

"They stopped." she says, Harry looking down at his bump in confusion. 

"Hey little ones, are you a little shy towards Grandma? I promise you she won’t bite. My mummy’s very nice, and she can’t wait to meet you both." Harry says as he rubs his hand up and down his bump repeatedly, smiling when the twins start kicking up a storm again. 

"Here mum, now you can feel, they’re kicking again, you can feel if you want to as well, Jay." Harry tells the two omegas as he lifts up his maternity shirt, the outline of the twins’ feet popping up every time they kick out at their grandmas. 

*

"Nana!" a high voice exclaims when the front door opens, Delilah running over to Louis’ mum, being picked up by her, the toddler squealing as her grandma peppers her face with kisses. 

"Hi mum." Louis says as he walks over to his mother, kissing her cheek sweetly. 

"Hello Boo-bear, I see that your ankle is fully healed, so how was work?" Jay asks, Louis shrugging his shoulders. 

"Not that bad for a first day back, Grayson seemed quite happy to see me, he showed me a few pictures of his son, the little tyke’s about five months old now, and very adorable." Louis says, showing them a picture of his godson. 

"Oh, he is very cute, darling." Jay says as she sits on the couch next to Harry with Delilah in her lap, blowing a raspberry on the toddler’s cheek, causing her to squeal. 

*

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone choruses as Delilah blows out her birthday candles, Louis then pulling the candles out of the cake and starting to cut separate slices into the birthday cake. 

"Lou I think you had them ice the wrong cake." Harry says as he notices that his cake slice has blue icing on the inside, Louis looking at him in confusion. 

"What? I was sure that I told Miss Barbara to fill the baby shower cake with blue icing, and Delilah’s cake not filled with any." Louis says, groaning when he realises that Harry’s right, his own cake slice also a having light blue icing on the inside. 

"Hey, don’t freak out, just have Jay go take it to get filled with blue icing tomorrow." Harry says, Louis nodding as he walks over to his mum who’s in the living room, pulling her into the kitchen by her arm. 

"Hey, can you do me a favour? Miss Barbara accidentally iced Delilah’s cake blue, I need you to take the baby shower cake to her tomorrow so she can fill it with blue icing." Louis whispers to his mother, not wanting to draw any attention towards them, knowing that more than half of the people at their house right now will be back in three weeks for Harry’s baby shower. 

"Of course love, you can count on me." she says, patting his shoulder, then walking back to the living room to socialise with Harry’s mum. 

*

"Lou." Harry whispers as he shakes Louis awake, the alpha grumbling and turning onto his side.

“‘S too early H, go back to bed.” He mumbles, burying his face into his pillow. 

"But Lou, the boys are hungry." Harry groans, Louis then sitting up and scrubbing his hand over his eyes, turning on the lamp on his nightstand.

"Okay, what do you want, Haz?" Louis asks as he stretches.

"Some McDonald’s fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Harry replies, watching as Louis grabs his sweatpants and shirt from off the floor, the couple having had a sex session a few hours prior.

"What size?" Louis asks, Harry putting a finger on his chin before replying, "Large, extra salt, large chocolate milkshake too, and no maraschino cherry." Louis then nods, grabbing his keys off the dresser and walking downstairs to his Mercedes. 

*

"Hi, can I get an order of a large chocolate milkshake with no maraschino cherry and some large fries with extra salt?" Louis asks the cashier, the red haired girl nodding her head. 

"Your name, please?" she asks, then scribbling down the alpha’s name on the receipt with her black pen once he spells it for her.

*

"Louis?" the cashier calls out, pronouncing the ‘s’, causing Louis to huff. 

"It’s pronounced without the ‘s’, but thank you, have a nice night." Louis says as he grabs the milkshake and the bag that contains the fries, then walking out of the restaurant and outside to his car, wanting to get home to his omega. 

*

"Here you go, pet." Louis says as he walks back in the bedroom, handing Harry his food. 

Harry then brings his hand up to the side of Louis’ face, pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek out of thanks. 

"Thank you pumpkin." Harry replies, then opening the bag and getting out a fry, dipping it into the milkshake, moaning at the glorious taste, causing Louis to pull a face of disgust. 

"You want some?" Harry asks, Louis shaking his head. 

"I think I’m good, you enjoy your food, I’m going back to bed." Louis says, rolling over onto his side and falling back to sleep. 

*

As Louis slowly cuts open the baby shower cake, everyone’s eyes are on him, anxious to know the genders of the twins. Once the first piece is cut and given to Harry, everyone gasps when they see the blue icing, Gemma running over to Harry, engulfing him in a hug. 

"I’m getting nephews, oh Harry they’re gonna be so spoiled!" she squeals, Harry chuckling and kissing her cheek. 

"We’ve decided to name them Matthew Edward and Nicholas Ryan." Harry announces, Niall letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I tought you were gonna be namin’ one o’ dem Tommy." he says, causing Louis to blush. 

"I was nineteen!" he shouts, raising his fist, the alpha so dearly wanting to punch the blonde Irishman in the face.

Harry shakes his head at Louis as he brings the alpha’s hand back down slowly, then walking to the couch with him so they can sit down while he opens his presents. 

"Mine first!" Gemma shouts, placing her gift near Harry’s feet. 

Louis helps Harry open the gift, the alpha always quite giddy to open up presents. 

"A stroller made specifically for twins, thanks Gem." Harry says, his sister standing up to hug him. 

"Alright, and next is mummy’s present." Louis says as he gives Harry the small present from Jay, the omega then opening it up, revealing two blue onesies, one of them saying, ‘My mummy’s quite the looker’, and the other saying, ‘If you think I’m cute you should see my dad’. 

"Mum that’s so cute." Louis says, Jay shrugging her shoulders. 

"I thought it would fit your personalities." she says, causing Harry to giggle. 

*

Harry gets many presents from his family and a few of his friends from work, including a crib to fit both of the babies in, a set of baby monitors, and even a mobile that plays a few of the ballads that the boys had recorded when they were in One Direction, Harry kindly thanking Liam for that gift, it nearly brought him to tears when he turned it on and Night Changes started playing through the speakers. 

*

"Hey babe!" Harry says as Louis walks into their living room with Delilah on his hip, the alpha looking at him in confusion. 

"What are you doing, pet?" he asks as he watches Harry change poses.

"Some pregnant yoga. Doctor Miles said it would help ease my back pain a little, so I thought ‘Hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it’, and it seems to be doing the trick." Harry replies, then sitting down on the couch. 

"Why don’t you just have me give you a massage?" Louis says, Harry shaking his head. 

"Makes me horny feeling your hands all over me." Harry admits, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"That’s a good thing though, right?" Louis says, trying to coax Harry into the massage, desperate to hear his omega’s beautiful moans of pleasure. 

"Well yes, but what about Delilah? I don’t want her hearing that stuff until she’s at least fourteen." Harry replies, holding his bump with one hand as one of the twins presses their hand against him, causing him to smile. 

"Hi baby, I can feel your little hand." Harry says as he stares down at his bump fondly. 

"Can I feel?" Louis asks, Harry nodding as he lifts up his pink maternity shirt, removing his hand from his stomach, Louis smiling happily when he sees the outline of their son’s hand. 

"Hi, I realise this is the first time we’ve properly talked but, this is your daddy speaking, and your mummy and I are so excited to meet you two, and we want to let you know that we love you very much, as well as any other siblings that you already have or may have in the future." Louis says, as he places his dominant hand on Harry’s bump, chuckling when the twins kick out at him. 

"I love you too little ones." Louis says as he kisses Harry’s bump, the couple then walking upstairs to put Delilah down for her nap, Louis then tucking Harry in bed to let the omega get some well deserved rest. 

*

"Love, I made you my specialty." Louis says as he plays with his eight months pregnant husband’s curly hair, Harry stirring before slowly opening his emerald eyes and turning to his side, smiling up at Louis. 

"Help me up?" Harry asks, Louis nodding as he grabs Harry’s hands in his, pulling the pregnant lad into a sitting position. 

"There you go, now eat up." Louis says, kissing Harry’s nose before handing the emerald eyed lad the plate of food, being the only thing that Louis can actually cook, chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in Parma ham, with a side of homemade mash and some grape juice. 

"Tastes just like when you made it for me on our first anniversary, absolutely delicious." Harry says, kissing Louis passionately. 

"Thanks love, now once you’re finished just place it on the nightstand and I’ll tale care of it later, I’m gonna head to bed, it’s already nine and I gotta get up early for a teacher work day tomorrow." Louis says as he gets under the covers, but not before kissing Harry goodnight. 

*

"Zayn, are you finished in there, yet?" Harry asks as he knocks on the nursery door, opening it when Zayn mutters a quick, "You can come in, H."

"Oh Zee, I love it, a nautical theme is just what I had in mind for my two little ones." Harry exclaims, tearing up at the beautiful scenery. 

"I even painted their names above the crib, and I painted the rocking chair, there’s little waves on it." Zayn says, the beta chuckling when Harry hugs him tightly. 

"It’s absolutely beautiful Z, thanks for using your lunch break to do this for me." Harry says as he sits down in the rocking chair, Zayn then kissing his forehead. 

"No problem H, well I’ve gotta get back to work, I’ll see you later." Zayn tells the thirty-two weeks pregnant omega, helping him up and walking to the front door with him, then leaving and heading outside to his car. 

*

"Ugh, I hate being on bed rest, this fucking sucks." Harry complains as he’s sitting on his bed with his mum, the omega not very happy that Doctor Miles told him that he had to stay on bed rest until the twins were born after he had a premature labor scare a few weeks prior. 

The scare wasn’t as bad as it seemed in Harry’s mind, but Doctor Miles had insisted the omega go on bed rest when he had been rushed to the hospital last week after he’d been having some strong Braxton Hicks which he had thought were actual contractions. Louis was still a bit shaken up about it after they had come back from the hospital, telling Anne and Jay to keep a close eye on Harry, which meant that at least one of them had to be with him everywhere he went. 

To be completely honest it really bugged Harry that Louis was being so over protective, but he completely understood that he just wanted his omega to be looked out for by someone when he wasn’t home. Even when he was home though he was watching Harry like a hawk, and every time the green eyed boy called out for him Louis had panicked, thinking that Harry’s water had broken or something that would signify that their babies were on the way. Luckily he had stopped worrying when Harry went off on him one day, completely fed up with Louis being ‘so obnoxious’ as he had called it.

"I realise that it’s boring honey, but maybe a movie will make it better, and we can go downstairs to be with Jay?" Anne requests, the thirty-eight weeks pregnant lad nodding his head. 

"That’d be so much better than sitting on this bed, but can we bring my blanket with me?" Harry asks, his mother nodding as she helps him off the memory foam bed, then grabbing his blanket off the bed and helping him downstairs. 

"Mummy!" Delilah squeals as she sees Harry walking downstairs, one of his hands on his stomach and the other on the staircase banister. 

"Hi angel." He says as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, petting his daughter’s hair as she runs up to him. 

"Why you been in you room mummy?" she asks Harry once Jay and Anne have helped him onto the couch, climbing into her mother’s lap. 

"The doctor says that mummy can’t be standing up for too long, so I’ve been laying on my bed and relaxing until your little brothers arrive." Harry tells her, playing with her chestnut curls. 

"But you’re not in bed anymore, so you’re not listening to doctor, that’s bad!" she says, lightly tapping Harry’s cheek. 

"As long as I’m not standing or walking around the house too much, then I’m following my doctor’s orders, D, now stop worrying about mummy, that’s your daddy’s job." Harry says, Delilah nodding, then running upstairs to go play with her dolls. 

"Alright H, what movie do you wanna watch? We’ve got Grease, Frozen, What to Expect when You’re Expecting, Love Actually, lots of other things." Anne lists off as she looks at the DVD cabinet. 

"Um, I guess Grease?" Harry replies, his mum then turning on the DVD player and putting the movie in. 

*

They’re halfway into the movie when Harry excuses himself to go to the bathroom, his mum asking if he needs any help, the twenty-six year old omega then shaking his head as he walks upstairs to the bathroom. 

"Bloody hell, you can’t be ready now boys." Harry winces when he feels a sharp pain come over him after he’s gotten himself into the bathroom, doubling over and gripping onto the rail near the shower. 

He then feels a pop and a warm liquid pool near his ankles, confirming that he’s gone into labor.

He slowly opens the bathroom door, poking his head out. “Mum!?” he calls out, grimacing when another pain comes over him. 

"H, are okay?" she asks, Harry rubbing his hand over his face. 

"Can you bring me my phone, please? I need to call Lou, my water broke!" He shouts, watching his mum panic a little before she runs up the stairs and hands him his phone, thanking her with a kiss. 

"C’mon Lou, pick up, pick up, pick up." Harry whispers as the phone rings in his ear, Louis’ voice then being heard through the phone. 

"H, can you wait till I get home? I’m in the middle of a class." Louis says as he answers his phone once he’s stepped out into the hallway. 

"Louis, I-I don’t think this can wait. I was watching a movie with mum and Jay, and then I went to the bathroom because I thought I had to pee and my water broke, god I need you so bad, this really hurts." Harry whines, screaming out when another contraction starts. 

"Oh god, okay, stay calm baby, I promise I’ll be home soon, just go sit with mum okay? I have to explain this to my students and then I’ll be on my way home. I love you, H." Louis says in a panic, then hanging up his phone as he walks back in his room and explains everything to his students. 

"Hey guys, so um, as you may or may not know, my omega’s pregnant with twins, and he’s gone into labor, so I’m gonna have to leave, but I’ll get Principal Rhodes to bring in a sub okay?" he tells them, Grayson then walking up to him and pulling him in for a hug. 

"Good luck." the sophomore replies, Louis then smiling at him and ruffling up the omega’s hair, then going to his desk to grab his things and head out the door. 

*

"C’mon baby up you go, I’m gonna take you to the hospital. Mum grab his hospital bag from our room!" Louis shouts as he walks out the house with Harry, carrying him bridal style to the car, then placing him in the back seat and buckling him in.

"Louis I need my mum!" Harry cries out, then burying his head into Louis’ shoulder. 

"Okay, I’ll go get her, you just sit tight and keep breathing." Louis says as he kisses Harry’s nose and walks back into the house, almost running into his mum. 

"Oh, sorry mum, thanks for the bag. Hey, Anne?!" Louis shouts, his mother-in-law then walking into the foyer. 

"Yes dear?" she asks, drying her hands on a dish rag. 

"Harry wants you to come with, he said he needs you." Louis replies, Anne then nodding as she hands the dish rag to Jay, then walking outside with Louis. 

*

"Bloody hell, mum it hurts so much!" Harry moans, gripping onto his mum’s hand as he fights an ongoing contraction. 

"Goddammit." Louis mumbles as he sees a police car following them in the rear view mirror, then pulling over to the side of the road. 

"Why’d we stop?" Harry asks, looking up at Louis in fear. 

"Sir, do you have any idea how fast you where going?" the officer asks as he approaches Louis, the alpha then pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I’m really sorry, but my omega’s in labor, and he’s two weeks early, I’m just trying to get him to the hospital." Louis responds, the officer then looking up at him in surprise. 

"Oh, well would you like a police escort then?" he asks, Louis nodding his head. 

"Please, I’d rather get a police escort then have my students find out that I got arrested." Louis replies, causing the officer to chuckle. 

"No problem, just follow me, okay?" he tells Louis, the alpha nodding his head as he allows the police officer to drive in front of him, thanking whatever deity is up there that the police officer offered them am escort to the hospital. 

*

"Thank you so much." Louis says to the officer once they’ve reached Saint Mary’s Hospital, the officer shaking his head. 

"It’s all apart of the job kid, good luck." the officer replies, then patting Louis on the back and going back to his police cruiser. 

"C’mon Haz, I’m gonna carry you inside." Louis says as he lifts Harry out of the car and rushes inside the hospital, Anne following closely behind them with Harry’s name embroidered bag on her shoulder. 

*

"I need a doctor!" Louis shouts as he runs into the hospital with Harry in his arms, a few nurses rushing over to them with a wheelchair. 

"Louis, calm down, we’ve gone through this before. Now if you don’t relax they’re gonna sedate you. Do you want to miss the birth of the boys?" Harry says seriously, Louis then shaking his head no. 

"Okay, then relax, I know it’s stressful because I’m two weeks early, but we’re gonna be okay, it was the same way with Delilah and we turned out totally fine." Harry says as the nurses wheel him down the labor and delivery floor with Louis jogging by his side as he holds onto the omega’s hand. 

"Hi Harry!" one of Harry’s co-workers exclaims as she passes him in the hall, the brunette beta on her way to the infant NICU, Harry smiling as he waves at her. 

*

"Okay Harry, I’m sure you know how this works, we hook you up to the IV, put the fetal heart monitor on your stomach, put a contraction tracker on your finger and all, so go ahead and put this gown on first, and then we’ll start." Doctor Miles says as she walks into the hospital room, giving Harry the blue hospital gown, the emerald eyed omega then walking into the bathroom to change.

"Lou come help me, please?" Harry asks, Louis then following him into the bathroom. 

*

"Louis, this is all your fault! Yes we both agreed on another kid, but now that I have to deliver two babies I really wanna cut your dick off!" Harry shouts as he fights an ongoing contraction. 

"Harry!" Anne scolds, lightly smacking her son’s arms. 

"Sorry, I just hate that this hurts so much, three is the most you’re getting Louis, and that’s final." Harry says as he glares daggers at Louis. 

"Oh c’mon H, just one more baby?" Louis pleads, Harry shaking his head. 

"You want another one? Are you sure Lou?" Harry asks, Louis nodding his head. 

"Just one more baby, preferably a girl, I want it to be equal with our kids’ genders." Louis says, Harry sighing. 

"Fine, one more, but then we are totally finished with babies." Harry says, Louis then clapping his hands as smiles happily. 

*

"Louis!" Harry whimpers as he breathes his latest contraction, burying his head into Louis’ chest as he cries from the pain. 

"Shh, it’s okay H, please don’t cry." Louis says as he rubs Harry’s back, the omega only crying harder. 

"I can’t help it Lou, it really hurts, I can’t take it anymore, I want some pain medication." the green eyed omega whines, hiccuping as he cries from the unbearable pain of childbirth. 

"Hi Harry, do you mind if I check you real quick?" Doctor Miles asks as she walks into Harrys hospital room with light blue gloves on as well as some scrubs. Harry nods his head, then bending his knees and spreading his legs so that Doctor Miles can check his dilation. 

"Okay, so you’re nine in a half centimetres right now, it shouldn’t be long before you’re pushing." Doctor Miles says as she takes off her gloves and tosses them in the rubbish bin, then washing her hands before walking out of the hospital room to tend to her other patients. 

*

"Lou, come press the call button, I need to push!" Harry shouts, Louis then comes running from the bathroom.

"Which one is it?" He asks, in a panic. 

"The red one." Harry pants, Louis immediately pressing it and clutching onto Harry’s hand, helping the omega breathe as they wait for Doctor Miles to come back. 

*

"Alright Harry, so you are ready to push, now you can only take one person with you into the delivery room, who’s it gonna be?" Doctor Miles asks, Harry then looking at Louis and his  
mum repeatedly, not knowing who to take with him. 

"I-I don’t know, is it okay if they both come with me?" Harry asks, Doctor Miles then shrugging and nodding her head. 

"I guess we can make an exception, it is quite hard to choose between your alpha and your mum." she says, the nurses then unlocking the wheels on Harry’s bed and wheeling him down to a vacant delivery room while a few other nurses pass Louis and Anne some scrubs to put on. 

*

"You ready Haz?" Louis asks his omega as they’re walking down the hallway to Harry’s designated birthing room.

"As ready as I’ll ever be." Harry replies, Louis then chuckling as he kisses Harry’s forehead. 

"You’re gonna do great honey, mummy’s right here." Anne says as she fixes Harry’s sweaty curls, then kissing his cheek. 

"Thanks mum, I love you." Harry says as he holds onto his mother’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it. 

*

"Okay Harry, you’re about to have your next contraction, and I want you to push during that contraction for ten seconds, and we’ll repeat this action until the twins are out." Doctor Miles says, Harry nodding his head. 

"Push Harry!" Doctor Miles shouts when the contraction monitor picks up Harry’s contraction, the omega’s face turning a bright red as he screams out in pain while pushing, gripping on tightly to Anne and Louis’ hands.

*

"One more push, Harry!" Doctor Miles exclaims, Harry’s face turning a deep scarlet as he grips onto Louis and Anne’s hands and bares down, falling back onto his pile of pillows when the first twin pops out. 

"It’s a boy!" One of the nurses announces as the newborn let’s out a shrill cry, the nurses then taking his measurements, placing him in Harry’s arms once he’s all swaddled in a blue blanket. 

"Hi baby boy. I’m your mummy, and that’s your daddy to my left and your grandma Anne’s looking at you from afar right now, she thinks you’re absolutely adorable. Now I’m gonna let her hold you for a little bit, we still need your little brother to be born." Harry says as he looks down at his newborn son fondly, then passing him to Anne when he feels his next contraction start, signifying that Nicholas is ready to be born. 

"Lou, can you sit behind me?" Harry asks, Louis nodding as he helps his omega sit up, then getting behind him and intertwining his fingers with Harry’s. 

"C’mon princess, you can do it!" Louis shouts, Harry then screaming in pain as he pushes and grips onto Louis’ forearms, leaving crescent shaped indents in his alpha’s skin from his manicured nails. 

"Louis, it hurts!" Harry whimpers, tears of pain falling down his cheeks. 

The pain has gotten to the point of being unbearable, and Harry’s so tired that he feels that he’ll pass out from exhaustion, but he knows that he has to push through it until Nicholas is born. 

*

"Harry, princess?" Louis says as he shakes Harry, his omega’s eyes immediately falling shut after Nicholas has been born. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, we’re gonna have to ask you to please step back." one of the nurses tells Louis as he’s suddenly taken away from Harry, the alpha starting to panic. 

"What’s happening to him?! Harry!" Louis shouts as the nurses push him and Anne out of the room, the alpha getting upset. 

"No please, that’s my son!" Anne shouts, the brunette then collapsing on one of the chairs in the lobby as she sobs into her hands. 

"This is all my fault." Louis says as he slides down the wall, causing Anne to look up at him. 

"Louis that’s not true, he just passed out, he’s fine, none of this is your fault." Anne says, placing her hand on Louis’ shoulder. 

"No it is! I’m the one that put him through all that pain, he looked so exhausted, and I should’ve told them to just do a c-section, but I knew that Harry wanted a natural birth, so I didn’t say anything, and because I’m stupid he might be dead! That’s the only reason they would make us leave, he’s probably dying as we speak!" Louis says hysterically, Anne then slapping him out of it. 

"Get yourself together Tomlinson, you know Harry’s a fighter, he wouldn’t just leave you like that. Did he die when he passed out when he found out that he was pregnant? No, did he stay with you through every hardship? Yes, did he or the babies get hurt during his labor scare a week ago? No, and he is not leaving now, my son is a fighter and you and I both know that, now calm yourself." Anne says, shocking Louis with everything she just said. 

"I’m just such a worrier, Anne, it comes from my mum." Louis says, Anne chuckling. 

"It just shows that you care, honey." she says, then pulling the cerulean eyed alpha in for a hug. 

*

"Louis?" Doctor Miles calls out, Louis and Anne standing up. 

"Is he okay?" Louis asks, Doctor Miles nodding her head. 

"He lost a little bit more blood than we intended him to, but we’ve stopped the bleeding and he’s being taken to a recovery room along with your children." she tells him, Louis and Anne letting out a breath of relief. 

"Can we go see him?" Louis asks, Doctor Miles smiling happily. 

"They’re taking him to the recovery room right now, you can wait for them to come this way and then you can follow the nurses to his room." she says, then patting Louis’ back and walking off to clock out and go on her lunch break. 

*

"Haz!" Louis says as he walks up to Harry, the nurses stopping to watch the couple’s sappy moment. 

"Baby you scared me, don’t ever do that again." Louis says, pressing his forehead to Harry’s. 

"I’m sorry, I love you Lou." Harry says, kissing Louis passionately. 

"I love you too." Louis mumbles, smiling into the kiss, then biting Harry’s lip. 

"I know we agreed on one more, but we aren’t going to start trying now." Harry says, pushing Louis away. 

"I wasn’t trying to-I just love you, okay." Louis says, causing Harry to giggle. 

"I know, but you should’ve seen your face Lou, you went as red as if you had a sunburn." Harry says, then caressing Louis’ cheek.

"I hate you." Louis says as he pouts, now embarrassed that his husband would do something like that. 

"No you don’t, you love me, and all of our babies as well." Harry says, poking Louis’ cheek. 

"That is true." Louis says, then tickling one of their sons. 

"Have you decided which is which?" Harry asks, Louis nodding his head. 

"Matt’s the one that was born first, and Nicky’s the younger one." Louis says, Harry nodding as the nurses wheel him into the recovery room, asking him to fill out the birth certificates. 

"Born on September 20th, 2020, weighing five pounds and nine ounces, baby A was born at 8:15 P.M." the nurse tells Harry, handing the older twin to Louis. 

"Okay so that one’s Matthew Edward then." Harry says as he fills out everything he needs to for the birth certificate of his eldest son, then handing the clipboard to Louis. 

"Yeah?" Louis asks as he sees Harry holding the clipboard near him. 

"You have to sign some things, just where it says alpha under it." Harry replies, Louis nodding as he passes their son to Harry. 

"Ok, all done, next one." Louis says as he passes the nurse the clipboard, the red haired beta then handing him another clipboard and giving Harry the other twin.

"Born on September 20th, 2020, weighing six pounds and seven ounces, baby B was born at 8:25 P.M." she announces, Louis writing that down as well as their son’s full name, Nicholas Ryan Tomlinson. 

"There you go." Louis says as he hands her the second clipboard, the red haired woman then walking out to put the documents in the copier down the hall. 

*

"Louis, they’re so cute!" Jay says as she walks into Harry’s hospital room, cooing at her newborn grandchildren. 

"Mum, not so loud, Harry’s sleeping." Louis scolds.

"Sorry." Jay whispers, then walking over to her son with Delilah on her hip. 

"Daddy!" Delilah exclaims, reaching out for Louis. 

"Hi bug." Louis says as he takes Delilah from his mum and places her on his lap. 

"Why’s mummy sleepin’?" she asks, pointing at Harry’s sleeping figure. 

"Mummy’s very tired." Louis says, Delilah pouting. 

"When he gon’ wake up?" she lisps, Louis shrugging.

"I’m not sure angel, but let mummy rest okay?" Louis says, Delilah shaking her head. 

"But I want some time with mummy." she says, Louis shaking his head at her.

"Okay, you can wake up mummy, but don’t be too loud, your little brothers are sleeping too." Louis says, Delilah then hopping off his lap and walking over to Harry. 

"Mummy, wake up." she whispers, lightly shaking Harry. 

"Mm, good morning princess." Harry says as he stretches out his limbs, a few of his bones popping. 

"Mummy it’s not morning, it’s twelve o’clock!" she gasps, causing Harry to giggle. 

"Is somebody learning time in pre-school?" he asks, Delilah nodding her head. 

"Yep, Miss Johnson taught me last week!" she replies, Harry humming in response. 

"That’s great honey, what else are you learning?" Harry asks, his five year old putting her finger on her chin as she thinks. 

"Colours, and body parts, and spelling." she says, then squealing when Louis picks her up and starts tickling her. 

A shrill cry interrupts them, one of the twins getting hungry. 

"Oh Nicky, are you hungry, honey?" Harry asks as he lifts his son out of the bassinet, the newborn crying loudly. 

"Mum, can you take Delilah to the café? I need to feed him." Harry asks, Anne nodding as she walks out of the room with her granddaughter, heading to the cafeteria in the lobby. 

"Is that yummy?" Harry asks as he strokes his son’s cheek, watching as the green eyed newborn suckles on Harry’s nipple to receive his meal.

"Haz, their eyes are green." Louis says as he looks at Matthew fondly, his son opening his eyes and revealing emerald orbs just like Harry’s. 

"I know, so are Nicky’s." Harry says, smiling at his son when he looks up at him with innocent green eyes. 

"Did you notice that the stars are shining a lot brighter than usual tonight?" Harry asks as he looks out the hospital room window. 

"They always shine brighter when I’m with you, darling." Louis says, then kissing Harry’s soft lips.


End file.
